With the continuous development of global information technology, more and more electronic apparatus such as sound recorders, still cameras, and video cameras, as well as other user terminals having the similar capabilities (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, and so on) appear in people's life. The core components of such apparatus are multimedia data capture and processing (C&P) device. Various multimedia data C&P devices may be utilized to record a conversion, to take a picture, to capture a video clip, or the like. Subsequently, audio data, image data, video data, or other types of multimedia data may be generated for future processing.
Traditionally, a multimedia data generated by a multimedia data C&P device is simply a direct presentation of a captured scene. However, under some circumstances, people may not merely want a direct reflection (in other words, an original presentation) of the experienced scene, but expect to incorporate some additional information into the captured multimedia data in order to achieve a higher level of user convenience. For example, a camera manufacturer may be desired to insert a text or a logo image into a photo to show that this photo is captured by the camera produced by its company, so as to promote brand recognition. But, at present, there is no convenient and effective way for the manufacturer to do this.
Thus, there is a demand for developing a new type of multimedia data C&P devices to achieve the above purpose.